


The Night

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hyuk knew Hakyeon's enlistment date was coming, but he never thought the older man wouldn't tell him the date before he found out another way.





	The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, ok, so I started this before Hakyeon enlisted and just now finished it. I swear, I'm done using my fics to work through my grief at losing him. (But, I think I deserve the tiniest bit of forgiveness, since Hakyeon is the first idol I've had to give up to the military.) :,(

_ “God dammit!” _

 

The cry is followed by the sound of something shattering, and the heavy thud of a piece of furniture being knocked over. Taekwoon freezes in the dorm entryway, in the middle of toeing off his shoes, and he’s stunned by shock and worry at the outburst that’s clearly being given free rein by the youngest member of the group. 

 

Taekwoon doesn’t want to put himself in the line of fire but, since he’s the only one who will be home for a few more hours, it seems he has no choice. 

 

He finishes kicking off his shoes, then pads through the living area and down the hall. Once he reaches Hyuk’s room, he peeks around the doorframe, eyes widening at the mess. One of Hyuk’s bookshelves in overturned, books scattered across the hardwood floor like wounded butterflies, there’s a few smashed glasses, the clear pieces shining like sharp diamonds, and Hyuk is on the edge of his bed, his whole body vibrating. Taekwoon takes a chance and steps carefully into the room. 

 

“Hyukkie?”

 

The younger man doesn’t answer, just stiffens, the shaking slowly subsiding. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, Taekwoon-hyung. I promise I’ll clean it u-up.”

 

Now Taekwoon is scared. It’s not like Hyuk to decimate his possessions this way, nor is it usual for him to burst into tears. Taekwoon navigates the wreckage carefully, and sinks slowly down next to the younger man. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Taekwoon’s voice is soft, caring, and Hyuk wants so badly to reach out to him. In the end, however, he simply shakes his head. 

 

“T-there’s nothing you can do. It’s just...Why didn’t he tell me himself, hyung?”

 

Hyuk raises his eyes to meet the older man’s gaze, and Taekwoon feels his heart constrict at the pain he sees in the dark depths. His mind scrambles to make sense of Hyuk’s words, and he finally settles on the answer. 

 

_ VIXX’s N to enlist on March 4.  _

 

It’s nothing they didn’t know was coming, but it’s obviously hit Hyuk hard, not being told by the leader face-to-face about his upcoming military service. Taekwoon purses his lips together, nodding. 

 

“I understand, Hyukkie, I really do. We’re all going to miss him...Some more than others.”

 

At that, he reaches out and pats Hyuk’s shoulder, a caring gesture that speaks volumes about Taekwoon’s knowledge of the youngest and oldest member’s relationship, and his acceptance. Then he stands and maneuvers carefully out of the room, the younger man watching him go. 

 

Taekwoon wastes no time in calling Hakyeon. When he answers on the third ring, he sounds distracted. So Taekwoon gets right to the point. 

 

“You need to come home.”

 

Hakyeon sighs. 

 

“I can’t, Woonie. I’ve got schedules for the next week, and there’s so much to plan and do…”

 

Taekwoon nods, even though Hakyeon can’t see him. 

 

“I know. But...It’s Hyuk.”

 

Suddenly, Hakyeon is alert. 

 

“Hyuk? What happened? Is he ok?”

 

Taekwoon is swift to respond. 

 

“He’s fine. Well, physically. Emotionally… He’s hurt, hyung. You didn’t tell him about the enlistment date.”

 

Hakyeon sighs again. 

 

“Dammit. I just… We all knew it was coming.”

 

He offers it as an apology and explanation all at once, and Taekwoon understands, but at the same time, words won’t ease the pain their maknae is experiencing. 

 

“I know, hyung. But he needs you. You know how much he depends on you...How much he loves you.”

 

Hakyeon draws in a breath and Taekwoon can’t help but chuckle. He can picture the wry grin on the older man’s lips. Not much gets past Taekwoon, and Hakyeon feels partly a fool to think he could hide what he and Hyuk share from him. 

 

“Okay, Taekwoon. I’ll be by for a little while tonight.”

 

Taekwoon nods, and is about to hang up when Hakyeon’s voice comes across. 

 

“Taekwoon, thank you.”

 

The younger man makes a non committal hum and ends the call. 

 

Hyuk stares at the mess he’s made for much long than he cares to admit, his heart throbbing every time he thought of his leader. Hakyeon’s smile, his bright, laughing eyes, the way he looked at Hyuk sometimes, like he’d both love to eat him and as if he were the most precious thing Hakyeon had ever seen. 

 

Just a few weeks and that smile, those eyes, the warmth they shared...Would be gone. 

 

Hyuk’s eyes filled with tears and they spilled out over his cheeks, dropping onto his lap. He didn’t bother to wipe them away; no one would see them anyway. 

 

The sound of the dorm door opening alerted him to the arrival of one of the other members. He listened, but didn’t hear Jaehwan’s loud laugh or Wonshik’s deep voice, so it had to be Hongbin. There was a soft conversation, too low for Hyuk to make out, then came the soft tap of knuckles against his bedroom door. He sighed, not wanting to talk to anyone, but if a conversation had to be had, he would prefer Hongbin to any of the others. 

 

“Come in.”

 

The knob turned and the door swung open to reveal not Hongbin, but Hakyeon. 

 

Hyuk drew in a sharp breath, his emotions swirling. 

 

“W-what are you doing here, hyung?”

 

Hakyeon surveyed the room with dismay before braving the debris, ignoring the crunch of glass under his shoes. When he reached Hyuk, he grabbed the younger man by the arms, yanking him to his feet. Hyuk gasped in surprise as Hakyeon tugged him into a kiss, melting helplessly into the older man’s embrace as he opened like a flower to Hakyeon’s sun. 

 

Hakyeon kissed Hyuk as if they’d been separated for months rather than a few days, and when Hakyeon finally broke away, it was to whisper apologies against the younger man’s lips. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Hyukkie. I should have told you. I just didn’t think you were so unprepared.”

 

Hyuk’s breathing was ragged, and he buried his head in Hakyeon’s chest as the older man wrapped his arms around Hyuk, just holding him close as Hyuk huffed sobs into Hakyeon’s shirt. When the shaking under Hakyeon’s hands subsided then stilled, the older man sat down on the edge of Hyuk’s bed, the younger man cradled in his lap. 

 

“Hyukkie? Do you want me to stay the night?”

 

The younger man nodded, biting his lower lip as Hakyeon looked down at him. 

 

“Yes, hyung, please. Just...Stay and hold me.”

 

Hakyeon croons to the younger man, carefully maneuvering the two of them until they can slide under the covers. Hakyeon kicks his shoes off once he’s horizontal, and pulls Hyuk to him. The younger man fists his hands into the fabric of his hyung’s shirt, and breathes with tiny hitches. It takes a while, but eventually Hyuk falls into a fitful sleep. Hakyeon stays awake through the night, wishing he could stop time and stay this way forever.


End file.
